Alphabet Drabble With KRISTAO
by TaoKYU
Summary: LET'S MAKE IT ROMANCE, GUY'S! LET'S FLY WITH KRISTAO
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: ALPHABET DRABBLE WITH KRISTAO**

**CAST : KRISTAO**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/FLUFFY**

**NOTE: INI DOUBLE DRABBLE KURASA…. #LAUGH**

* * *

**Let's make it romance, guy's... **

**let's fly with KrisTao...**

* * *

**A for Angel**

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, Tao-yahh."

"Aku tidak cemberut."

"Lalu ini apa?" Kris Wu menarik bibir Tao yang terpout sebal. Kedua alisnya menyatu sedangkan dahinya berkerut. "Tersenyumlah... Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanyanya lagi sembari menyodorkan sebuket besar tulip putih yang sengaja ia bawa sepulang dari kantor.

Tao menggeleng cepat lantas berdiri dan berkacak pinggang didepan 'suaminya'.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi jalan-jalan dengan Kim bersaudara, Kris Wu gege. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang dari kantor dan menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal dirumah dan menemanimu? Kau menghancurkan rencanaku," sembur Tao dengan satu tarikan nafas. Sedangkan Kris mundur selangkah dari tempatnya berdiri semula dengan bibir yang terbuka. "Aku hanya ingin keluar malam bersama teman-temanku sesekali," gumamnya lagi.

"Temani aku dirumah..." Kris berkata sembari mendekat pada Tao lalu memeluknya. "Bukankah kau seorang _Angel_ ?"

_"Angel?"_

"Ya... Dan seharusnya kau tau, _Angel_ tidak diharuskan keluar dari surga, Tao..."

XxxxxxX

**B for Breath**

Ini sudah menit ke 10 dan Kris Wu belum juga membuka matanya.

"Bagunlah." Tao menguncang badan suaminya. "Ini sudah pukul 7.15." Ia menyibak selimut merah marun tersebut dan mendapati lelaki itu hanya bergerak-gerak tak karuan sebelum akhirnya meraih selimut lagi lalu menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," ujar Tao masih berusaha sabar.

"Tunggu 10 menit lagi..." degung Kris dengan mata menutup rapat.

Tao mengusak poninya kebelakang. Ia bertumpu pada lututnya sambil menatap pria yang masih belum juga menunjukan reaksi apa-apa pun.

"Ahh..."

Mendapat sebuah ide, dan Tao segera mencondongkan wajahnya mendekat pada leher Kris.

Ffiiuhhhh...

Berpindah ke rahang dan pipi pucatnya...

Ffiiuhhhh...

Lalu ke kedua matanya...

Ffiuhhhh...

Terakhir tepat dibibirnya...

Ffiuhhhh...

Dan Tao tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel di bibirnya.

XxxxxxX

**C for Comfort**

10.00PM.

Tao mengeliat ke kanan-kiri. Sesekali ia menutup wajah menggunakan bantal dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Menghitung domba yang sering ia lakukan jika mengalami susah tidur.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Kedua matanya masih tetap tak mau terpejam.

"Aku tak bisa tidur…" Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tepat disaat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Tao~yahhh… Apa kau sudah tidur?" Kris berjalan sepelan mungkin mendekat pada ranjang. Merangkak naik ke samping Tao dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Kau belum tidur ternyata…" ujarnya lalu memberi Tao sebuah ciuman ringan di kening.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Benarkah? Cha~~ kemarilah. Aku akan menemanimu tidur."

"Lalu pekerjaanmu bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kris.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikannya saat kau sudah tidur. Aku tidak mau kau kesulitan tidur karena tidak ada aku disisimu," ujar Kris lalu memberikan _dirty wink _andalannya.

"Selalu penuh dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Wu."

Kris tertawa lalu membenamkan wajahnya di rambut hitam Tao. Sedangkan tangannya semakin mempererat pelukkannya. "Karena aku tau, hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu nyaman. Aku, tidak salahkan?"

XxxxxxX

**D for Defenseless**

"Aku meginginkan _morning kiss-_ku," Kris merajuk sembari menunjukkan bibirnya. Meminta jatah _morning kiss_ dari 'istrinya' yang masih berkutat dengan _breakfast _yang tengah ia buat.

"Kau belum mandi." Tao mencubit hidung Kris dan memberikan gelengan kepala pada suaminya. "Cepatlah mandi. Breakfast akan segera selesai."

Bukannya beranjak ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka, Kris malah meraih pinggang Tao dan membuang jarak diantara mereka.

Kris Wu merencanakan sesuatu.

"Bukankah matahari itu indah?" Kris bertanya dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Iyaa…"

"Kau bahkan tidak melihatnya, Tao…"

Tao lantas menoleh dengan ogah-ogahan. "Iyaaa… Kris Wu gege. Mataharinya indah se—"

Dan saat itu juga, Kris berhasil mencuri jatah _morning kiss-_nya dari Tao tanpa harus pergi ke kamar mandi terlebih dulu.

XxxxxxX

**E for Eiffel**

"Eiffel itu indah…"

"Iya."

"Eiffel itu romantic…"

"Okeee."

"Eiffel itu menara terindah yang tertinggi didunia…"

"Aku setuju."

Tao menutup paksa album lama mereka dan meletakkannya sembarangan diatas sofa kamar. Ia merubah posisi duduknya dan memandang Kris dengan dahi berkedut penuh tanya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku tau aku sangat tampan."

"Aku benci jawaban seperti itu."

"Yang mana?"

"Jawabanmu kurang memuaskan, gege…"

Masih dengan ekspresi cemberutnya, Tao menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Lalu? Kau mau aku bagaimana?" Kris mengusap pipi Tao sebelum mencubitnya pelan.

"Eiffel itu indah." ujarnya lagi. Masih mempertahankan wajah _angry bird_-nya.

"Iyaaa?" Kris mendekap Tao di pelukkannya. "Eiffel itu… hanya sesuatu yang indah sampai aku menemukanmu…"

Meskipun samar, Tao dapat merasakan kedua bibirnya tertarik kebelakang. "Eiffel itu romantic."

"Begitukah? Eiffel hanya sesuatu yang romantic sampai aku melamarmu…" Kris berbisik di telinga Tao hingga panda kecilnya itu terkekeh geli.

"Dan… Eiffel itu, menara terindah yang tertinggi didunia."

"Eiffel hanya sebuah menara terindah dan tertinggi didunia, sampai aku menemukan hatimu."

XxxxxxX

See you di alphabet selanjutnya… #LOVE

.

.

.

#Cuap-cuap

1\. TaoKYU lovers! -abaikan, tolong

Aku kembali dengan membawa coretDRABBLEcoret sebagai comeback…. Yuhhuuuu….

INI DOUBLE DRABBLE, ASLII… kkeekee-kee… emang ada gitu yaa?

Pemakaian bahasa sengaja aku pilih yang ringan dan enak dan mudah dimengerti. #padahal semua ff-ku juga bahasanya gak ada yang berat -_-

2\. pas buat ini aku pakek castnya HUNTAO. Secara, FFN krisis ff HUNTAO gitu… Tapi akhirnya aku edit lagi jadi KRISTAO… huuuuuksss… padahal pengen HUNTAO… #labil

3\. MINE!, ditunggu dulu yaa… aku bingung itu gimana…#abaikan…

4\. Ilustrasi rumah, mansion, istana, kastil, surga -whatever you say- KRISTAO di Drabble ini. Bayangin dengan view laut biru dan pegunungan. Glass House yang membuat kalian merasa free... (y) Adduuuhhh… bener-bener idaman banget…

#

** 3 . bp . blogspot -VXY3mRMHXZU / TlTw9XXOkfI / AAAAAAAAA2I / qU3S7G-u1E4 / s1600 / 1280607402 _ 761492304 . jpg**

#hilangkan spasi

5\. Terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca ini. Support saya dengan memberikan review kalian dikolom bawah… #apa sih susahnya nulis review.

6\. Last cuap, I LOVE YOU ALL… #tebar love sign


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: ALPHABET DRABBLE WITH KRISTAO**

**CAST : KRISTAO**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/FLUFFY**

**NOTE: INI DOUBLE DRABBLE ****ATAU OVER DRABBLE ****KURASA…. #LAUGH**

.

**Let's make it romance, guy's... **

**let's fly with KrisTao...**

.

**F for Fever**

Setelah memberikan serentetan instruksi kepada asistennya dan tak lupa menghubungi jajaran direksi via telephone, Kris segera menghampiri Tao yang tetap memejamkan matanya di atas tempat tidur.

Ia menggulung lengan kemeja dan mengendorkan dasi lalu segera mengambil thermometer yang sebelumnya telah ia letakkan di mulut Tao. 38.5° celcius. Kris berlari menuju lantai bawah dan kembali dengan sebaskom air dingin.

Ekspresinya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kau benar-benar demam," ujar Kris sembari meletakkan kompres dingin di kening Tao. "Kenapa tidak bilang? Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Ma-af..." bisik Tao di sela-sela desisan sakit. "Kau-bisa-pergi-sekarang," lanjutnya dengan kalimat terpatah.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," Kris berkata. Tangannya yang besar mengusap kening Tao sayang. Lalu turun di sisi pipinya yang panas.

"Yifan ge…"

"Aku sudah bersumpah dihadapan orang tua kita, ingat? Aku juga telah bersumpah dihadapan Tuhan. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan berada disisimu, _dear_."

XxxxxxX

**G for Go**

Sekali lagi Tao menusuk pinggang Kris dengan jarinya. Dan kembali tidak ada reaksi. Ia mendengus pelan dan memutar bola mata. Kesal.

Sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu ia sampai di kantor Kris. Menagih janji yang telah mereka buat untuk pergi besama. Ini sabtu, ngomong-ngomong. Dan seharusnya sekarang mereka telah ada di restoran, jika bukan karena pekerjaan sialan sang suami yang mendadak seperti ini.

"Aku akan menggantinya dengan hari lain,_ dear. _"

Tao tak mau tau. Ia menghentakkan kakinya di lantai marmer sebelum melangkah lebar meninggalkan Kris yang sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia berkata, "Aku akan pergi dengan Sehun jika Yi-"

Brakkk!

Belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia melihat Kris yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan kursi kerjanya yang ambruk menghantam dinding.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

Dan Tao tidak dapat menahan senyum melihat Kris berjalan kearahnya dan meninggalkan setumpuk berkas yang terbuka.

XxxxxxX

**H for Hallo**

Kris melirik jam tangannya lagi. Pukul 04.11.

Ini berarti, sudah lebih dari 2 jam isrinya itu pergi dari rumah.

Kembali ia meraih handphone-nya dan memencet nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Handphone sang istri masih mati sejak panggilan pertama tadi.

Padahal, ini kali ke 14 Kris mencoba menghubungi Tao.

Suasana hening dan Kris kembali berusaha menekuni pekerjaan kantornya. Meskipun pikirannya dipenuhi tentang keadaan Tao. Ia mencemaskan keberadaan _panda-_nya dan mencoba mengusir fikiran buruk yang sempat menderanya. "Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, _little panda_."

Lama terdiam, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi getar dari saku jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Dan tanpa melihat _id caller_ yang tertera, Kris langsung menempelkan _handphone-_nya ke telinga. Lalu tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum samar saat akhirnya mendengar suara itu.

"_Hallooo, Yi Fan-ge..."_

XxxxxxX

**I for If**

"Bagaimana jika kita mengundang Chanyol gege kemari? Bersama Kai Dan Sehun."

Tao mengetuk dagu saat meminta pendapat Kris akan rencananya. Malam ini mereka dirumah. Menonton drama TV yang ternyata membuat Tao bosan. Ia bahkan menguap berkali-kali. Mengabaikan Kris yang tetap fokus dengan layar 32inchi didepan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kau urungkan niatmu itu sebelum aku jejalkan mereka ke kandang harimau di kebun binatang terdekat?"

"Keterlaluan," jawab Tao singkat. Sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum miring.

"Ahh... bagaimana jika kita pergi bermain-"

"Bagaimana jika bermain didalam kamar Dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat." Sela Kris cepat. Dan detik berikutnya ia telah menggendong Tao menuju lantai 2, tempat Kamar mereka berada.

XxxxxxX

**J for Jealous**

"Aku rasa gege harus mencari asisten baru."

Itu suara Tao. Kris yang sedang membaca berkasnya mendongak dan melihat Tao yang menyamankan dirinya di sofa besar di dalam ruangan Kris. Ekspresinya benar-benar tertekuk.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka melihat cara pandang dia ke gege. Seperti, gege tau, seperti gege itu adalah jenis makanan lezat yang menggoda dia untuk segera menghabiskannya."

Kris tertawa mendengar betapa kacaunya rentetan kalimat itu. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri Tao, kemudian duduk di samping _little panda-_nya dan merengkuh bahunya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Apa yang dipikirkan seseorang jika ada di posisiku?" dengusnya. Jemarinya bermain dengan penjepit dasi Kris.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan," kata Kris. Punggung tangannya menyusuri lengan Tao. "Aku milikmu. Dan, tidak ada yang bisa mematahkan ikatan itu."

XxxxxxX

See you di alphabet selanjutnya…

#LOVE

.

.

.

THIS IS CHAP-2, YOOO!

TengKYU udah sempetin baca untuk yang pertama kemarin. BIG THANKS. BIG HUG. BIG KISS (?) buatan kalian yang udah review.

Gimana yang ini menurut kalian?

Aku kehabisan ide buat alphabet yang **J **itu. Aku harap gak aneh… hhuksss…

Untuk ff MINE! Sebenernya udah siap. Tapi masih ragu. Tiap baca ulang, selalu aja ngerasa ada yang kurang. Jadi masih butuh mantepin hati (?)

GIVE YOUR SUPPORT TO ME, CHIGU-YAAA #love sign

.

BIG HUG :

**Luira-26, raetaoris, guest, Xyln, selvianakpopers290, chika, WhiteApple, taoxxxtao, Dark shine, junghyema, dianhuang91, peachpetals, Nasumichan Uharu, Huang Lee, Ajib4ff, Christal Alice**

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: ALPHABET DRABBLE WITH KRISTAO**

**CAST : KRISTAO**

**GENRE: ROMANCE/FLUFFY**

**NOTE: INI DOUBLE DRABBLE KURASA…. #LAUGH**

.

**Let's make it romance, guy's... **

**let's fly with KrisTao...**

.

**K for Kiss**

Wu Zi Tao memberenggut di sofa dengan Candy, anjing kecil berbulu putih, dalam dekapannya. Sesekali matanya melirik pojok ruangan. Dibalik meja yang luar biasa besar, dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas itulah sang suami, Kris Wu, menunduk dalam menekuni proposal bisinis yang ada ditangannya.

Dibatang hidungnya bertengger kacamata dengan bingkai putih yang cantik. Itu adalah warna favorit Tao, ngomong-ngomong.

"Gege."

"Hhmph…"

"Apa kau masih lama?"

"Bermain saja dengan Candy."

"Gege…"

"Sebentar lagi."

Uuhh… Sangat menyebalkan bukan suaminya ini.

Guk…

"Ahh, Candy. Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya pada anjing lucu dengan suara kekanakan. "Apa kau mau mandi?" Zitao menempelkan hidungnya pada puncak hidung si anjing. "Tapi kau masih wangi, baby."

Kris meliriknya saat Zitao lagi-lagi menciumi Candy dengan gemas. Dia mengangkat alis sebelum kemudian berdehem keras.

"Peachy, sebaiknya kau tidak terus-terusan menciumi Candy. Aku tau kau suka, tapi tidak baik untuk kesehatan jika terus-terusan kau ciumi seperti itu," katanya. "Bulunya jika terhirup dan masuk ke saluran pernafasaanmu akan berakibat buruk pada kesehatanmu dalam jangka waktu panjang."

Tao berguman dan berjalan ke meja Kris. Masih dengan Candy yang ada di gendongannya. "Jadi, jika aku menciummu, itu artinya menyehatkan, begitu?" ujarnya diplomatis. Dia mengambil tempat di meja suaminya setelah menyingkirkan beberapa berkas menjauh.

"Oh ya?" alis Kris terangkat. "Kau selalu memberikan persepsi hanya dengan melihat dari sudut pandangmu."

"Halah, gege jujur saja," Tao mengibaskan tangan setelah meletakan Candy di sebelah cangkir kopi. "Bilang saja gege cemburu," lanjutnya lalu mencium bibir Kris.

.

**L for Library**

_(flashback ketika masih sekolah)_

.

"Ohh, kau siswa Wu dari kelas 3-A1 kan?"

Kris mengangguk.

"Rak bagian biografi dan literatur barat yang harus kau bersihkan," ujar sang penjaga perpustakaan. "Mr Jack telah memberitahuku jika kau mendapat detensi, dan aku diwajibkan mengawasimu."

Kris benar-benar ingin menendang Chanyeol sekarang. Ini semua gara-gara sahabat bodohnya itu tidak membawa buku tugas milik Kris. Ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol.

Dan Kris tidak sudi memaafkannya!

Titik.

Ekspresinya tertekuk kaku saat ia berjalan menghapiri rak bagiannya. Paling belakang dan paling pojok. Pasti lebih banyak debu, pikirnya. Ia mulai duduk bersila setelah melepas jas sekolahnya. Bibirnya komat-kamit melontarkan makian dan gerutuan kesal saat membawa tumpukan buku ke lantai untuk dibersihkan dan diurutkan sesuai abjad.

"Lohh, Kris sunbae mendapat detensi?"

Suara itu terdengar tiba-tiba dan memaksa Kris untuk menoleh dan menengadah. Dan yang ia temukan, adalah sosok itu.

"Benar-benar mendapat detensi ya?" Ulangnya.

Dan Kris tetap tak menjawab.

"Ohh, maaf." Ia membungkuk. "Silakan diteruskan, sunbae," ujarnya lalu berjalan melewati Kris tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Kris Wu memperhatikannya sampai lelaki itu duduk bersila di sebelahnya. Dan itu membuat Kris penasaran.

"Kau dihukum, Huang?"

Huang Zi Tao menoleh dan nampak sediki kaget. Kemudian ia mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang membuat gemas sosok didepannya. "Aku tidak mengerjakan tugas, sunbae," cicitnya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, sunbae tau aku?" tanya Zitao menunjuk diri sendiri.

Tak percaya.

Ingin rasanya Kris menjawab, _"tentu saja aku tau kau, Panda. Aku kan menyukaimu." _Namun ia urungkan itu hingga yang terdengar adalah jawaban ini, "aku membaca beritamu di mading sekolah."

"Mading sekolah? Dan, tentang apa itu?" Zitao menumpuk biografi tebal disampingnya.

"Wushu?!"

Beberapa saat, Zitao nampak berfikir. "Ahh..." serunya seakan baru menyadari satu hal. "Itu sudah seminggu yang lalu, asal sunbae tau."

"Ya... Dan, selamat atas medali emas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Huang."

Zitao tersipu hingga melampiaskannya pada buku bersampul Adolf Hitler yang luar biasa tebal yang baru akan ia kembalikan ke rak paling kiri. Berharap kini pipinya tetap berwarna putih.

Lain pihak, Kris bersyukur pada Chanyeol karena tidak membawa buku tugas miliknya hari ini.

Kris bahagia.

Dan dia menerima detensi kali ini dengan sangat senang hati.

_Aku benar-benar menikmati ini…_

.

**M for Mastercard**

"Aku rasa kita sudah seharian berada di Mall ini, baby," ujar Kris sekalem mungkin kepada istrinya. Berharap Tao mengerti akan maksud tersirat dari ucapannya.

"Oh ya? Aku merasa baru 5 menit yang lalu kita masuk kesini, gege," jawab Tao rendah. Lalu ia berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju rak lain.

Kris mendesah dan mengekor di belakang Tao. "Kita baru 5 menit yang lalu masuk ke galeri ini. Peach, tanganku sudah penuh dengan paper bag-mu."

Kris menunjukkan tangannya yang mengenggam 4 paper bag berlabel Prada dan LV, serta 2 paper bag bertuliskan Armani dengan warna emas yang mewah. Tao hanya meliriknya dan kemudian melanjutkan memilih dompet Gucci incarannya.

Ia mencoba menahan kekehan geli.

"Jika gege lelah, pergilah ke Food Corner. Dan aku akan menyusul gege nanti."

Kris mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Food Corner?"

"Pergilah membeli sesuatu untuk mengisi perutmu," lanjutnya tanpa menatap Kris.

Zitao lebih tertarik dengan dengan jejeran 4 Gucci limited edision di depannya.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa keperluanku. Sepertinya gege benar-benar lelah. Gege terlalu menyebalkan jika seperti ini," gerutu Tao kesal.

Kris yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum simpul pada Tao-nya. Setelah memeluk sang istri dan memberikan kecupan singkat dipipi, ia menenteng paper bag _–milik Tao- _ dan berniat melangkah keluar sebelum suara Tao yang nyaring dan terdengar penuh kekesalan menghentikan kakinya melangkah.

"Aku rasa gege melupakan sesuatu," kata Tao dengan tangan melipat didada. "Mana mastercard milik gege?!"

.

.

XxxxxxX

SEE-YA DI ALPHABET SELANJUTNYA!

LOVE

.

.

Daaaan, aku gak tau harus ngomong apa… TT_TT

MAAF GAK PERNAH APDET SEJAK, kapan sih? Aku lupa…

#sungkem…

Mod nulis tiba-tiba hilang-gawat

Pas pengen nulis, gak tau harus nulis apa -BLANK!

Oh, yaa, ada yang bisa kasih masukan untuk alphabet N dan O?

Saya kesulitan. Asli…

Keep reading, friends…

Love-ya…

#review seikhlasnya saja…


End file.
